Ouestions For A Fairy CxT
by ToxicKillJoy101
Summary: Something is making Timmy feel akward around Cosmo, Timmy feels like he should stay around Anti-Cosmo. WARNING RATED SOMEWHERE BETWEEN T AND M!


Summary: Timmy knew he loved Cosmo, Like a brother or bestfriend but when he turns 14 he finds out its more then that. CosmoXTimmy, TimmyxAnti-Cosmo. Dont get mad that i may have added a new chacter!  
>DONT LIKE DONT READ!<p>

Disclaimer:I dont own FoP

Note: I was listeing to weird ale so thats why its like this, Lol -  
>Timmy<p>

I was sitting in my crowed room. "Why is my life so boring after it got better."I thought. "No godparents or anything, Just turned into a teenager and Cosmo and Wanada where gone.". I stuffed my face into my pillow. I felt someone was tugging, Not hard but lightly on my pink hoodie. "Timmy."A vocie said. "I heard someone you sounds like that."I said. I turned around wondering what will be on the other side.

I was suprised to see a friend he handvent seen for 3 years. "Hello Timmy!"Poof said giggling. I rubbed his eye. "Poof! What are you doing here."I said rasing an eyebrow. "I wanted to see you Timmy!"Poof shouted into my ear. "Okay, Okay dont yell in my ear kay."I said poking my ear.

"Okay Timmy! Hee Hee!"Poof giggled. "What are you three?"I said taking gum out of my ear. "Yeah!"Poof smiled. "Dont be loud my parents arent home."I said. "Poof!"Cosmo yelled. When Cosmo seen me he turned red. He flew high up in the air. I ran to the window and looked out it. "Cosmo!"I yelled. Cosmo wasnt no where in sight.

I crawled out the window. I reached for the other window sile. I grabbed it and almost fell. "Oh crap!"I yelled. I climbed on the other window and made my way the chimmeny. I climbed up the chimmeny and almost fell down it. Timmy went on the roof. He climbed to the highest pointed. "Cosmo! Cosmo where are you!"I shouted at the top of lung.

-Cosmo

I flew so high that i was almost to space. I stoped. I could see the sliver lining in the clouds. I sighed. "I cant face Timmy."I said. "Cosmo!"A womans vocie yelled. "Oh no!"I said.  
>"Hello Wanada!"I said acting dumb again. "Poof said daddy went to space. And Timmy is sitting on the roof crying."Wanada shouted at Cosmo. "Lets go then."I pouted. They flew as fast as they could to to Timmys house. Timmy bite his bottom lip.<p>

"Hi Timmy! Your bigger then you where 3 years ago!"I said sitting down beside Timmy. "2 years ago i got braces and last year mum and dad forgot my brithday and went to Super Fun Action Park with out me, And you guys left because you thought i got a better life because Trixie asked me out."Timmy said standing up. Timmy seen a trampoline in his backyard. He started running.

He jumpped off to the trampoline. But he missed and fell on his face and chest on the concrete.

-  
>Timmy<p>

I started breathing heavily. I had a bloody nose, A fat bottom lip, Scrabbed chin and cheeks, And my forehead got a cut on it. I winded from the fall off the roof to the concrete. I tried to roll over but i couldnt feel my legs. "Ow!"I yelled getting up using my hands. I pushed my self to sit on my but.

"Timmy are you okay."Wanada asked. "What does it look like!"Timmy shouted in pain. Poof flew of the roof to the trampoline. He started jumping up and down. I sat there in pain. Not knowing if i was okay or not. I fell on my back. I wasnt able to brethe or move. My body started twicthing.

"Cosmo do somthing!"Wanada yelled into the cuter green fairys ear. "Like what!"Cosmo yelled back. "Send Poof o Mama Cosmo!"Wanada yelled fastly. Mama Cosmo came out of no where i think, My vision was blurry so i couldnt see anything.

Cosmo, Wanada and Poof where all gone. "They left me to die.."I said as i blacked out.

Poof

I was wondering why Mommy and Dada left Timmy. He was letting red stuff come out of his nose and talking thingy. Mommy sent me to Grandma Cosmy. I dont know her name because shes scary, Shes always grabbing my cheeks.

Im afraid that Timmy is hurt. "Poof Poof!"I yelled poofing to Foop, The only other fairy that can help me. "Hello Poof, Happy now arent you?"Foop said. "Hi Foop!"I said hugging him. "Get your happieness of me you purple bean head."Foop said. I was wonderin what i bean head was.

Timmy

I layed there not thinking of anything. I seen a faint figure of a green haired man. I wiped my eyes with my hand that could move. I seen Cosmo! "Cosmo."I said trying to get up. Cosmo took out his wand and fixed my legs so they would work normal.

As soon after he was done i got up and hugged him. "Thanks for the help Cosmo."I said squeezing his harder. "Hi Timmy!"Cosmo yelled. I started feeling something making me wanting to kiss Cosmo. I quickly let go of Cosmo. "Cosmo."I said scartching the back of my head.

-Cosmo

I had no idea what Timmy was going to say. Would he ask me to leave? tell me in to gay to be around? "Uh Timmy, Do you hate me?"I asked quickly befor he could say anything. "What, no! Where like brothers."Timmy said. "Well i thoguht because you where going to tell me something."I said

"Why would you think that?"Timmy said. "Well because your always be-"I was going to say befor Timmy cut me off with a kiss. I pulled Timmy in closer. He slide his tounge in my mouth. I let out a faint moan. Timmy explored my mouth with his touge. I wanted more but hes 14.

I felt little knots grow im my stomuch. He moaned. I pulled away. I wiped my lips. "Did i do something wrong?"Timmy asked. "I liked that."I said in a high voice. Timmy looked at me. "I know when you lie, Your voice gets high and you turn faint pink."Timmy said. "Im such a loser."He cried. He ran inside his house. "I did something i wrong."I said.

-Timmy

I ran inside my house crying. I locked the door and ran upstairs to my room. I slammed the door behind me. I fell into my bed. "Im a idoit!"I shouted to myself. I stuffed my face into my pillow. I fell asleep a little after one hour. "Timmy?"My mom said standing at the doorway. "Go away, Im not feeling well."I said.

As always my mom came in patted my back then left the room. When she closed the door i looked at the empty fishtank. I started remebering the time when i was 10. When Cosmo and Wanada where always there for me.

I remebered when Cosmo and I would alwayss blow up Wanada. I started crying. "There gone, When there done with a child they leave and forget them."I said to myself. I thought mostly of Cosmo. I remeber our kiss 2 hours ago.

My face was buried in my pillow so Mom didnt see my brusies and scraps. "They dont care. No one does."I said taking off my jeans. I put my red and black pajamas on. I left my red t-shirt on same with my pink sweater. I cralwed into my bed.

"I dont care if i die in my sleep now."I mutered. "Now why do you say that Timothy."A man said. "Anti-Cosmo?"I said getting up. "Now what happened to that cute face."Anti-Cosmo said flying towards me. He lefted up my chin. "Who would do this."He said.

"I j-jumped off my roof."I said trying to push Anti-Cosmo away. "Why?"He asked. "Because, I cant tell you."I said taking Anti-Cosmos hand on my chin. "C'mon. I will make them pay for doing this to your young handsome face."He said pulling my hoodie.

"So Timothy. I heard your little whining so, I can take you away from here for the night."Anti-Cosmo said standing up. "Whats the catch."I asked sitting up. "I dont know, But heres a place where boys and girls can go if there sad, When there fairy leaves."Anti-Cosmo said.

"I dont know."I said. "Make your mind up now, Because me and some others must go there in about 10 mintutes."Anti-Cosmo said. Anti-Cosmo walked to the window. "Well goodbe Timothy."Anti-Cosmo said geting out. "Wait!"I yelled. "Yes, Timothy."Anti-Cosmo said. "Um, I want to go."I said. "Well then."Anti-Cosmo. "Get up and over here. Nega-Timmy will take your place for tonight."Anti-Cosmo said.

Anti-Cosmo poofed in Nega-Timmy. "Hes funny looking!"I said laughing. "He looks just like you."Anti-Cosmo said. "Oh."I said. "Lets go."Anti-Cosmo said poofing out the window. I crawled out the window. "Lets go."Anti-Cosmo said putting a sack over my body. Anti-Cosmo started flying, He was going pretty fast because i was havign trobule breathing.

-  
>Cosmo<p>

I flew back to Timmys house. "Timmy."I said going inside his room. I heard a hiss. I ran up to hsi bed and pulled off the covers. "Timmy?"I said looking at two red eyes. "No."A boy hissed. The boy i thought was timmy got up and tried to explod me.

"I guess your not Timmy!"I said flying out of the window. That must have been from a long time ago because i remebered those red eyes. I miss Timmys blue eyes. I stopped at Timmys tree house, Which i could tell he hasnt used in years because it was covered with cobwebs. I looked out the window and seen Anti-Cosmo flying in circles with a sack.

I seen two big teeth pushed onto the sack. "Timmy?"I said looking out the window. I flew to Anti-Cosmo. He started flying so fast i couldnt see anything but a big blue blob. Then a flash of black dust and they where gone.

"Timmy?"I asked. I seen Chester looking at me. "Hey you must be a deformed bird. I can give you to my dad to cook!"Chester shouted. I flew quickly into the clouds. "Dammint!"He yelled stomping. "Man Chester is kinda dumb."I said floating.

-  
>Timmy<p>

I had no clue where Anti-Cosmo was taking me. He finnaly stopped. "Timothy."He said. "Alive?"He asked. "What, Im just kinda dizzy."I said crawling out of the bag. The bag floated away. "Where are we."I asked. I didnt see much becuase my vision was blurry.

"The nothingness place. Where no one could find you."Anti-Cosmo grinned. "What do you mean?"I asked. "You and the others are my dinner."Anti-Cosmo said floating to me. I started moving my arms around to move.

I grabbed Anti-Cosmo shirt. "I cant belive im going to to this, Gross!"I thought. I grinned at Anti-Cosmo. I pulled myself closer to his chest. He looked surprised. "Befor i die i want to do something i always wanted to do."I said hating my self. I almost puked but i ate my own vomit.

I pulled my head closer to his. "T-Timothy what are you doing."Anti-Cosmo said trying to pull away. I grinned at him. I was going to kiss him so he wouldnt eat me or anything but i stoped when our lips where a inch away.

"I cant do this."I said letting go. "Whats wrong Timothy."He asked pushing me away. "Well lets say i like this girl? And im afraid if he.. I mean she! Finds out that i almost kissed you."I said straching the back of my head.

"You must have fallign in love with that mindless buffon by the name of good Cosmo."Anti-Cosmo said. "How did you know?"I asked surprised because i never told anyone. "I was watching you for 3 years Timothy. Sitting down on your bed looking at you picture with Cosmo and that angel Wanada. Talking about him to yourself."Anti-Cosmo said.

"You still like Wanada? Shes like 1500 years old."I said. "Yes, Not a grey hair."Anti-Cosmo said. "And she is!_"I cut off Anti-Cosmo because i knew he would sing. "Fine dont let me sing but i know your in love with Cosmo.". "Okay, How do i tell him."I asked. "What? You never!"He shouted at me. "Why?"I asked. "Because that buffon wont take it right!"Anti-Cosmo exclaimed.


End file.
